


【陆绎×袁今夏】磕CP被老公发现肿么办？14

by dazhentanxiao



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22642273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazhentanxiao/pseuds/dazhentanxiao
Kudos: 39





	【陆绎×袁今夏】磕CP被老公发现肿么办？14

【陆绎×袁今夏】磕CP被老公发现肿么办？14

袁今夏酒量奇差，酒品……有待评估。

反正喝多了，喜欢腻着陆绎，亲亲抱抱举高高。

陆绎经常就这么诱骗她，半推半就让自己被她“主动吃了”。

他们俩的第一次，陆绎就是这么“骗”来的。

这会儿，袁今夏明显喝开了，坐在陆绎怀里腻腻歪歪，本就穿得少，拱得陆绎心火燎原。

“你真好看。嘿嘿～”

“眼睛好看，鼻子好看，嘴巴……”袁今夏小手摸上去，水嘟嘟的，忍不住嘬一口，“好看又好吃。”

“还有呢？”陆绎抱着她往楼上走，耐着性子问。

“好看的小哥哥，你有CP吗？磕不磕六元一斤虾？呔！你磕，我们就是亲兄弟！”

陆绎颇无奈，这当口，袁今夏居然脑子里还是CP？！

“谢谢，不磕。”

“哎呀……”袁今夏在大床上滚来滚去，“不磕没关系，你好看，说什么都对。嘿嘿嘿……”

“我～有点～想～睡你啊～哈哈”袁今夏捂着嘴，超小声地气音。

陆绎坐在床上，挑了下眉。“哦，你想怎么睡？”

袁今夏吞吞口水，一骨碌爬起来，压着陆绎倒在床上，小手划拉着他的睡衣。

“先剥衣服，再……XXOO，嘻嘻～不行不行……陆绎大阎王会剥了我的皮。”袁今夏拨浪鼓一样摇头。

啧，还念着他，还算有良心。

陆绎心口热烘烘的，他家媳妇嘴上说着不行不行，手却不老实地开始脱他衣服。

翻了个身，两个人位置交换。

陆绎俯下身吻她，袁今夏的腿自然缠了上来，有什么硬硬的东西隔着衣物，缓缓磨蹭着她的敏感处。

“唔～”女人娇滴滴地哼唧唧。

陆绎见不得她娇媚的表情，索性把她又翻了个身，从她背后贴上去，一下一下吻着她的薄背。

吊带的真丝睡裙，简直太方便男人的作为。隔着小内内，陆绎轻轻揉她的蚌柔处……

一下一下的蹭揉，袁今夏不由地张开腿，想让他再做些什么。

“想要了吗？”陆绎蛊惑式地贴着袁今夏的耳垂，声音低沉性感，“小孩子，诚实才会有奖励哦。”

十足的不怀好意，可惜，袁今夏已经没了理智。

“要、要进去……里面好痒……”

借着蜜汁，陆绎的手指一下钻了进去。

“唔……嗯……陆哥哥～哈～太、太快了……”

陆绎心中似乎塞了团软绵绵的云朵，大概，男人的征服感？

一只手握着翘乳，缓慢有力地揉捏着，女人口中的呻吟大了起来。

陆绎抽出湿漉漉的手指，单手脱了自己的衣服，扶着那物什抵在她的臀缝，并不着急进去。

只是一下一下摩擦着，偶尔撞到湿漉漉的穴口。

温温的唇舌有一下没一下地吻着袁今夏白皙的后背。

痒痒的酥麻快感刺激了全身，袁今夏早早泄了身，淫水顺着大腿根流过，湿痕一路，内里连绵不绝的空虚。

“我要……”袁今夏胡乱抓着枕头，偏着头糯糯喊。“呜呜……老公～我要……”

一声一声，唤得陆绎理智分崩离析，腰部用力，顶了进去，潮湿紧致的媚肉立即裹了上来。

陆绎抚着袁今夏的腰，见她要逃，按着她动了起来，动作不激烈，却一下一下刺激着内里的敏感点。

“啊啊……哈～疼……哥哥，我疼……嗯嗯……”

“乖，今夏乖，那不是疼……那是……舒服……”

袁今夏的侧脸陷入枕头，眼泪一颗颗掉出来，从头到脚，全身控制不住地战栗发抖……情潮汹涌。

房间里，淫靡的水声阵阵。

陆绎捞她半坐起，捏着袁今夏的下巴，口齿唇舌纠缠，见她呼吸不畅，又松开，双臂从她腋下穿过。大力挤揉着两团白嫩，濡湿的舌头舔弄着袁今夏的脖子和耳廓。

“老公，不、不要了……哈～不行、啊啊……”

袁今夏禁不住他的癫狂，下体噗滋噗滋涌出一股水，扯着嗓子叫不要。

又凶又烈的撞击，速度更快了些，袁今夏身体里收缩得厉害，蓦地，脑中一片空白，挣扎着痉挛，又喷出一道沛水。

陆绎被她绞得差点守不住，只能退了出来，等她缓过来，趁机摸捏着袁今夏的翘臀，还没怎么用力，便见她又抖了抖。

“你还真是水做的。”陆绎声线磁性，带着性爱中独有的慵懒。亲昵地吻了吻袁今夏的下巴，绅士风度地发问：“还要吗？”

问归问，手中已经用力将袁今夏翻了个身，私处贴在一起，热热地撞了进去。

“嗯～”袁今夏抽噎着张了张小口，倒是比清醒时热情，双腿自然地交叉在陆绎背后，呼出的热气洒在陆绎脖子上。“哈～嗯～哥哥，慢一点……舒服……唔～”

腿心处又流出新鲜的蜜汁，袁今夏抖着身子，掐紧了陆绎的背。

“不中用。”陆绎按着她躺下，更方便使上力气，折着袁今夏的双腿，“就这样还……勾引人。下次不许再喝酒。”

袁今夏意识涣散，咿咿呀呀地吟哦着。

末了，一阵相叠的呻吟响起，重一点的是陆绎，轻一点儿的是袁今夏，两个人同时舒服地打颤。

啧，小妖精吃饱喝足，一脸餍足样儿，酒气依旧在，滴溜溜转着眼珠、掉着热泪，哼哼唧唧。

“我、还、要……”

陆绎笑得更灿烂了些，将她袁今夏捞在怀里一顿揉。啧，看来，偶尔酒还是要喝喝的。

“行，你要，哥哥就给。”


End file.
